Pequeñas aventuras Sayayins
by Lady Kiam
Summary: El día a día de las primeras pequeñas Sayayins, es que la vida no es solo tener super poderes heredados por sus padres, también son las pequeñas cosas que suceden en sus familias, Pan y Bra aprenden poco a poco de la vida, con sus pequeñas aventuras Sayayins.
1. Primeras Palabras

Algunas historias hiper cortas de las pequeñas sayayins Pan y Bra, ya que la relación con sus padres,. además de amigos es muy graciosa.

 **01\. PRIMERAS PALABRAS**

 **PAN**

Pan se hallaba en su mesita de comer, tanto papi como mami le hablaban y tenían una pequeña batalla verbal. Hacía poco tiempo la pequeña niña había comenzado a balbucear algunas cosas, seguramente pronto diría sus primeras palabras con tan solo 10 meses esto era inevitable.

\- Papi, di papi Pan chan – Gohan estaba emocionado pidiéndole aquello.

-Mami, maaaami – Videl tampoco se quedaba atrás, quería ser su primera palabra, no dejaría que Gohan le ganara.

Viendo todo aquello alejado se hallaba Picoro, mirando la "estúpida" situación.

\- Qué más da que palabra diga primero – se animó a decir. Pero dos pares de ojos casi asesinos lo miraron de pronto – deberíamos estar entrenando Gohan.

\- Señor Picoro esto es muy importante – explicaba Gohan seriamente, como si de ello dependiera el futuro de la raza humana – ser la primera palabra de Pan sería algo único.

-La primera palabra de Pan es como una afirmación de quien es su figura familiar más importante – ahora era Videl la que explicaba – Sé que ambos seremos importantes en su vida, pero para una bebe, su primera palabra es normalmente la persona que más quiere e influirá en su vida.

\- … - Pikoro no comprendía como una simple palabra podía alterarlos tanto, miró fijamente a la pequeña y sin pensarlo mucho dijo algo

– ok… a ver mocosa habla de una buena vez para irnos rápido –

– io picoyo – había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Y ambos padres miraban de manera asesina a Picoro…

\- Yo no hice nada!

~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~

 **Bra**

\- Maaami… di maaaaaami…- hacia unos días Bra había comenzado a balbucear, era obvio que diría mamá pronto, Trunks ya le decía así a los 11 meses, su pequeña tenía 10 meses y medio y pronto lo haría, Bulma estaba más que confiada.

\- ¿qué diablos haces? –Vegeta miraba a su esposa hablar de forma tonta a su pequeña hija - ¿porque haces eso?

\- Estoy tratando de que me diga mamá, será bonito ser la primera palabra de mis dos hijos.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja - su primera palabra podría ser otra no? - preguntó tranquilamente apoyándose en una pared cercana.

\- Pues no dirá papá, eso es seguro

\- y por que?- se animó a preguntar.

\- Vegeta- suspiró Bulma, mirándolo irónicamente - si casi ni te ve, estas demasiado ocupado con tu entrenamiento, además una madre es la figura más importante para un niño, crees que con solo pedirle que diga "papá" lo dirá?, es un vinculo que se crea con cariño y mucho, mucho tiempo... –Bulma seguía explicando la importancia de una figura materna mientras Vegeta caminaba hacia la pequeña cuna de su hija, cuando su esposa se dio cuenta de aquello dejó de hablar, y ante su atenta mirada Vegeta se acercó a la bebé mirándola fijamente, la bebé sintió la presencia de su padre y dejó de jugar con el pequeño peluche que sostenía en sus manos.

\- Di papá - Exigió firmemente, era una orden.

Bulma lo miró exasperada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien había hablado.

\- Papa, papa, papa!

La mente más brillante del mundo por poco y no se cae al ver la alegría con la que su pequeña hija repetía una y otra vez "Papá".

\- Creo que lo dijo con solo pedírselo, no? - afirmó irónicamente Vegeta a su esposa. Sin que lo supiera Bulma, Vegeta ya había creado ese vinculo del que tanto hablaba desde hacia bastante tiempo...

~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~~o.o~

U-U esto es algo bonito y cortito, nos escribimos la siguiente semana, feliz 2017


	2. Crianzas distintas, reacciones distintas

La crianza define a un persona, que tan distintas son Pan y Bra si lastiman a alguien?

 **0.2 Crianzas distintas, reacciones distintas.**

 **Pan**

Altas nubes de polvo se alzaban en la espesura, había un entrenamiento en proceso. Pan de tan solo 5 años intentaba por varios medios darle un golpe a Piccolo, este no lo permitía con tanta facilidad, si bien era sabido que Pan era muy fuerte para su corta edad (gracias a la herencia de Gohan), la velocidad y la experiencia de Piccolo lo hacían un difícil rival, sobre todo para una pequeña guerrera de 5 años.

\- Vamos tío Piccolo, no se vale solo esquivar! – gritaba la pequeña niña

\- ¿Crees que tus oponentes van a dejar que los golpees sin más? Debes ser más rápida que ellos, no te estás esforzando lo suficiente!

Inflando sus pequeños mofletes se enojó, era normal que Piccolo la regañara en los entrenamientos, pero por alguna razón hoy parecía más odioso que de costumbre.

\- Gohan a tu edad ya podía siquiera hacerme un rasguño! Eres muy lenta!

Odiaba cuando la comparaba con su padre, Piccolo siempre le recordaba las proezas de este y esa comparación la molestaba, ella era Son Pan, no Son Gohan… Decidida a demostrarle esto, comenzó un ataque veloz, muy pero muy veloz. Quizás había sido por su enojo, quizás porque quería demostrarle que ella eran igual de buena que su padre, quizás… quizás solo había sido mala suerte, pero ahora la mano izquierda de Piccolo había desaparecido.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí… aun moviéndose grotescamente se hallaba parte de su cuerpo, miró algo nervioso a la pequeña, la cual estaba pasmada y horrorizada. ¿Desde cuando esa pequeña niña se había convertido en alguien tan rápida y fuerte? Se preguntaba algo nervioso a si mismo, lentamente caminó hacia su reciente mutilada mano, y sin decir una palabra la tomó, apenas hizo esto una fuerte pero aguda voz se hizo presente.

\- Buaaaaa! Lastimé al tio Piccolo!... Buaaaa!

Piccolo entonces comprendió que no le había explicado sus asombrosas capacidades de regeneración, y debería haberlo hecho, ya que tardo más de una hora en calmarla…

Incluso Gohan había tratado de explicarle que aquello demostraba que ella era fuerte, pero para Pan… simplemente ella había lastimado a tío Piccolo, e insistió en vendarlo para "armarlo de nuevo".

Pan realmente no quería lastimar a nadie…

~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~

 **Bra**

La pequeña hija del príncipe Sayayin tenía todo lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, incluso su padre había accedido, a regañadientes pero lo había hecho, a su decisión ella quería ser una princesa y no una guerrera. Y así se había criado, como la heredera del imperio de su madre y del legado real de su padre, estaba consiente de esto, con tan solo 4 años lo estaba. Pero no era débil, Vegeta se había dado cuenta de ello cuando uno de los grandes inventos de Bulma había estallado, Bra con tan solo 3 años se había colado ahí sin decirle nada a nadie, tan solo unos minutos antes de aquel estruendoso estallido, el cual había destruido una cuarta parte del edificio. Vegeta al escuchar el grito de Bulma, por reflejo apareció protegiendo a casi todos de los escombros con una oleada de rápidas ráfagas de energía, pero no pudo proteger a Bra… ella con sus dos pequeñas manitas había parado un gran, grandísimo escombro el cual le cuadriplicaba el tamaño, aunque claro... dos segundos luego se había puesto a llamarlo entre unos agudos llantos.

Bra era fuerte y no tenia que entrenarla para saberlo, pero quería saber que tan fuerte era. Pero estaba consiente que el no podía ser su oponente, podía lastimarla, así que tenía que buscar a alguien que tuviera fuerza, pero no tanta. Se había perdido entre sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en uno de los tantos garajes de la compañía y frente a el había encontrado al "saco de boxeo" perfecto.

\- ¿Tengo que golpearlo papi?, pero no quiero….

\- No te preocupes Bra-chan – decía un Yamcha embelesado por la pequeña niña – soy muy fuerte y no me harás nada.

Yamcha había llegado a la casa de su mejor amiga para que le hicieran un pequeño mantenimiento a su automóvil, de pronto y de la nada Vegeta le había pedido que lo acompañara, aunque mejor dicho había sido una orden. Al ver de lo que se trataba se confió… una pequeña niña de 4 años no podía ser tan fuerte, no importaba si era hija de Vegeta, ella también era hija de Bulma, y además no era una guerrera.

\- Pero… no quiero.

\- Hazlo ahora! No me hagas perder el tiempo!

Vegeta por fin había hablado, haciendo que Yamcha se enojara, no era la manera de tratar a una pequeña niña.

\- Vegeta no debes hablarle así!

\- Si lo haces te llevaré al parque de diversiones

Los ojitos de Bra se abrieron de par en par, muy, pero muy pocas veces su padre decía algo así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó impulso y golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Yamcha el cual no estaba para nada preparado. A cuatro metros quedó estampado en la pared e hizo temblar el edificio.

Si estaba muerto o no, eso no importaba ahora - Lo prometiste! Vamos ahora mismo!

Es que si Bra quería algo… no le importaba lastimar a alguien para conseguirlo, sobre todo si en el premio existían dos palabras, papá + salida.

Vegeta ahora estaba seguro, su hija era decentemente fuerte… podía con cualquier sabandija terrestre. 

~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~ ~n_n ~

No hay reviews T-T pero por ahi a dos personas les gustó n_n gracias por seguirme, mi imaginación es rara así que de pronto subo rápido y otras veces no XD es cuando tenga tiempo y cuando algo me despierte la imaginación, hay propuestas?

PD: me dí cuenta, algo tarde, que era Piccolo y no Picoro, (Menuda fan de DB, quiero auto patearme), usaré ahora de manera correcta los nombres T.T


	3. Sobre celos y enojos

Celos, todo el mundo alguna vez los ha experimentado, no se siente nada bien tenerlos, menos si no tienen motivos reales, pero no puedes evitar sentirlos... no?

 **0.3 Sobre celos y enojos.**

Bra Brief odiaba a su hermano, en realidad no sabía si lo odiaba, pero en ese momento sentía que sí. Ella se llevaba realmente bien con su papi, incluso todo el mundo le decía que ella era realmente la favorita de Vegeta... aunque no le dijera mucho, siempre accedía, en secreto, a llevarla al parque o a comprarle cosas, pero en realidad Trunks parecía siempre ser su favorito, los ojos de su padre brillaban de orgullo cuando miraba a Trunks, estaba segura de ello. Cuando Trunks entrenaba con él, incluso aunque no era tan genial como su papi, Vegeta parecía complacido cuando su hermano intentaba golpearlo de alguna forma, incluso cansado o algo adolorido Trunks trataba por todos los medios de asestarle un golpe, pero nunca lo lograba, papi lo provocaba para que continuara, y su hermano mayor se mantenía en pie apenas, pero seguía intentándolo hasta que su cuerpo ya no le respondiera.

Era en esos momentos, cuando Trunks ya no miraba a su padre, que Vegeta lo observaba con orgullo, él no se daría por vencido nunca, lo sabía, y estaba orgulloso de ello... y Bra no podía soportarlo. ¿Su hermano tenía que ser tan genial? No solo era fuerte, también era guapo, aunque no tanto como su papi, también era inteligente y amable, aunque no tanto como su mami, pero... pero también era perseverante, aunque su papi no era tan amable con el que como con ella, incluso así Trunks no dejaba de acercarse a su padre creando un vínculo que nadie jamás podría romper, orgullo... ambos eran orgullosos... y no se rendían jamás. Su hermano era muy genial, y odiaba saberlo...si, tenía celos...

Cuando las puertas de la cámara de Gravedad se abrieron dejando pasar a Vegeta y Trunks, fue cuando se acercó a su hermano mayor, había estado observando todo el tiempo el largo entrenamiento de ambos.

vegeta miró a su pequeña hija de 5 años acercarse, seguramente le pediría algo como siempre, y el cómo idiota aceptaría, no podía evitarlo, era una mini Bulma pidiéndole algo... malditas mujeres terrícolas...

\- Te odio! - grito a todo pulmón la pequeña, le sacó la lengua a su hermano, y luego corrió velozmente lejos de ambos.

\- ¿qué le hiciste? - pregunto el príncipe a su primogénito

\- Te juro que nada!

\- mph... si me entero de algo, no te va a gustar lo que te haré - con esas duras palabras su padre se alejó de él.

Su pequeña hermanita era todo un caos, desde su nacimiento ya se había convertido en la favorita de su padre, por que tenía que ser tan condenadamente tierna!?, era tierna, graciosa y bonita, era una copia de su madre, ... su padre ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes, realmente detestaba que ella tuviera ahora toda la atención, pero no podía culparla tampoco, Bra era así sin quererlo, su padre no podía evitar quererla, no? pero él tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo relegado...si, tenía celos.

 **=O.O==O.O==O.O==O.O==O.O==O.O==O.O=**

*O* dos lindos Reviews n_n jeje para algo cortito y medio cutre XD mil gracias!  
Esta vez solo se me ocurrio algo sobre los celos de Bra... Pan a que le tendría celos?... pues es hija unica, mmm... voy a pensarlo bastante jaja, saludines n_n


	4. Una Boda y Miles de Funerales

Sobre un tío y un padre... muy celosos XD

 **Una boda y miles de funerales**

Este día nuevamente era el cumpleaños de la mente más brillante del mundo, Bulma cumplía años, así que todos los amigos estaban reunidos en una fiesta llena de risas y comida.  
La pequeña Pan de 5 años volaba sobre Bra de 4 y Marron de 10, mostrándoles los nuevos movimientos que su tío Piccolo le había enseñado, Bra estaba fascinada con esto, ella no podía volar y verla hacer todo eso, siendo casi igual de pequeña que ella, le parecía increíble.  
\- Crecen tan rápido – suspiraba Milk, miraba a las pequeñas jugar.  
\- SI… es como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer cuando la vi por primera vez en mis brazos – decía también Videl.  
\- El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, cuando nos demos cuenta ya nos estarán hablando del chico que les gusta – acotó A-18, quien hacia tan solo un par de días había escuchado de la boca de su pequeña Marron que Goten era muy lindo y amable, suspiró nuevamente dándole un rápido sorbo a su cerveza, su sueño era que Marron se quedara con alguien adinerado y guapo, Goten era guapo pero era tan parecido a su padre en carácter que sabía que Marron sufriría… esos dos eran muy cercanos.  
\- Krillin es un padre muy celoso, seguramente odiara al novio de su hija verdad? – preguntó Milk de forma graciosa, obteniendo unos ojos de compasión por parte de 18, si tan solo supiera la verdad.  
\- Sobre padres celosos… Vegeta hará desaparecer a cualquier novio de Bra, de eso estoy segura – decía ahora Bulma.  
\- Tengo suerte de que Gohan no sea así, seguramente le dolerá un poco pero sé que estaría de acuerdo con la decisión de Pan chan  
\- Sobre novios no pasará tanto, el problema será cuando se casen, ya me lo imagino Bra seguramente le diría algo como "Papi, voy a casarme"… no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá entonces - Dijo una Bulma sin nada de sutilezas, las champañas que se había tomado habían hecho que soltara un poco su lengua y casi había dicho aquello a los gritos, si, Vegeta quien había estado alejado de todo en el segundo piso , había escuchado claramente toda aquella conversación…  
\- Estoy segura que cuando Pan decida casarse, Gohan va a apoyarla, incluso sé que mi Papá haría más problema con ello que Gohan… aunque, puede ser que le afecte a alguien más…. – Videl hablaba muy tranquila sobre aquello, pero pensaba en alguien, un Namekusein quien se hallaba alejado, pero que gracias a su agudísimo oído, había escuchado esas palabras…

=0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0=

Más tarde

BOSQUES

Pikoro había llevado a la pequeña Pan lejos para un entrenamiento como normalmente hacía, pero esta vez había hecho que Pan se sentara en el piso mirándola seriamente.  
Mirándola a los ojos se concentró para decirle unas palabras.  
\- Pan  
\- Si tío Piccolo?  
\- por favor… tarda en crecer  
\- Ok… pero porqué?  
\- Tu solo hazlo!

CAPSULE CORP

Bra Brief de 4 años miraba con adoración a su padre, quien había entrado por primera, y quizás única vez a su cuarto de juegos, se acercó con una sonrisa, seguramente quería jugar con ella.

\- Bra  
\- Si papi  
\- Mmm…. Yo…  
\- Dime papi…  
\- No te atrevas a casarte nunca! – grito directamente.  
Bra lo miró extrañada, eso no parecía un regaño, hasta que comprendió las palabras.  
\- NO! – dijo firmemente  
El rostro de su padre era un poema, estaba confuso y también asustado… acaso había oído bien? La pequeña niña a la cual había malcriado desde el día de su nacimiento, aquella que nunca le decía no, le había negado algo…  
\- Qué? – se animó a preguntar… había oído bien, verdad?  
\- NO!... yo quiero casarme!  
\- No vas a casarte nunca!  
\- Lo hare!  
\- Jamás!  
\- Pero quiero casarme con Papi!

\- Esa conversación sí que te afecto no? – Decía Bulma mirando a su esposo desde la puerta, riéndose internamente de la faceta posesiva de Vegeta.

=0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0==0-0=

XD no pude evitar pensar en un futuro posible para Goten, no considero GT puesto que GT no tendría nada de sentido con los últimos acontecimientos de DB súper, por cierto, son una cuantas veces que vi a Goten y a Marron jugando juntos… y me gusta esta pareja XD. XD y dado que Piccolo ahora es tío Piccolo y adora a Pan, algo así también sería posible… y sobre Vegeta XD todos saben que será posesivo con Bra XD.


	5. Una compañera de Entrenamiento

Las pequeñas niñas evolucionado sus poderes, Bra no conoce su propia fuerza, pero Pan le ayudará a darse cuenta de ello... quizas...

 **05\. Una compañera de Entrenamiento**

Desde la azotea de Capsula corp. observaba la ciudad, estaba algo aburrido, Goten tenia una cita y no podía molestarlo, Mai estaba trabajando y tampoco podía perjudicarla, bueno, su novia "todavía no oficial" le había dicho que no fuera, ni siquiera su padre estaba presente para entrenar, el día estaba realmente aburrido, cuando de pronto sintió dos Kis bastante fuertes, sabia que uno era Pan, el otro no podía reconocerlo, se parecía a uno, pero era imposible... no era...

\- Trunks dile que me deje en paz! - una pequeña niña de cabellera azul corría rápidamente hacia su hermano mayor, Trunks miraba algo extrañado la escena, ya que su pequeña hermana, ya de 6 años, lloraba a mares escapando de su mejor amiga, Pan.

\- Pero eres una sayayin! - gritaba a todo pulmón la primogénita de Son Gohan

\- Eso no importa! - respondía Bra, escapando velozmente.

\- que si!

-que no!

\- que si!

\- Trunks! Salvame! - finalmente la pequeña Bra se cobijó detrás de su hermano mayor.

\- Eh? ...salvarte? - preguntó el hijo mayor del príncipe de los Sayayins, Bra muy pocas veces le pedía ayuda, y aunque eran unidos su hermana era sumamente orgullosa, clara herencia de Vegeta, cosa que hacia que casi fuera imposible que le pidiera ayuda, la situación era extraña ya de por sí.

\- Es que Pan no quiere dejarme en paz! - explico enojada la pequeña niña, tratando de parar su llanto.

\- Es que ella no quiere entrenar conmigo! - explico la pelinegra a un anonadado Trunks.

\- Ya te dije que soy una princesa y las princesas no entrenan!

\- Eres una sayayin, los sayayins entrenan!

\- Soy terricola también y no todos los terrícolas entrenan!

\- Eso no importa, serás mi compañera de Entrenamiento!

\- No quiero!

\- Ya basta ambas! - Trunks no podía seguir soportando los agudos gritos de ambas niñas, la situación era clara, pero suponía que seria difícil de encontrar un modo de parar aquella pelea. - Pan tu compañero de entrenamiento no es Ubb? - preguntó finalmente, aquello era verdad, desde hacia dos años Pan era entrenada, conjuntamente con Ubb, por el hombre más fuerte del universo.

\- es que... Ubb no es muy fuerte - admitió la nieta de Goku mirando al piso - es decir, es algo fuerte, pero me aburro... si me pongo a entrenar con el no puedo convertirme en super sayayin! y si lo hago podría matarlo en una de pelea de práctica, y el tío Piccolo se enojará si lo mato.

Trunks miraba asombrado a Pan, no por el hecho de que ella ya se pudiera convertir en super sayayin, era el hecho de que parecía que no le importaba ser capaz de matar a un ser humano, quizás el pensaba así a su edad y era algo intransigente, pero ya a sus 15 años era difícil recordar aquello.

\- Pero yo no soy fuerte y podrías lastimarme - explicaba Bra aun abrazada a la pierna de su hermano - además yo no sé pelear...

\- Eres una sayayin igual que yo, además ya te demostré que eres fuerte!

\- Eso... eso no importa, podrías haberme matado!

Trunks miro a Pan y luego a su pequeña hermana, acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Cómo había demostrado Pan que tan fuerte era su hermana? - Hey... que significa eso? que le hiciste a Bra? - terminó preguntando ya la "prueba" no sonaba poco peligrosa.

\- Ah bueno, yo... la ataqué de golpe, pero aunque estaba como super sayayin no fue un ataque muy fuerte!

El heredero de la familia Briefs no podía creer lo que la pequeña Hija del ex Sayaman le decía, ¿acaso era verdad? había atacado a su hermana y esta no había recibido ningún daño por lo visto, y su atacante había sido un super sayayin... no podía creerlo. - Pan... en serio? - pregunto aun con dudas.

\- En serio! yo también me sorprendí, Bra logró responderme el ataque y paró mi puño! - admitía alegremente la pelinegra - aunque, bueno luego se puso a llorar, pensé que el tío Vegeta me regañaría pero olvidé que está con mi abuelo entrenando en otro universo.

\- Cuando papi regrese le diré que me atacaste sin motivo! - Bra aun no se separaba de su hermano, realmente se había llevado un buen susto con ese ataque.

\- Pero, el tío Vegeta se pondría feliz si entrenaras! -

Bra no respondió a esto, parecía analizar lo dicho por Pan. Recordaba vagamente que su padre le había dicho que entrenaría, pero ella le había respondido que quería ser una princesa y no una guerrera, aunque parecía algo decepcionado su padre nunca había insistido con aquello, ni una sola vez, nunca se había puesto a pensar aquello en realidad.

Trunks miró a su pequeña hermana, si había algo que motivaba a Bra eso era su padre. Si había algo que alegrara a su padre, ella definitivamente lo haría, pero Bra odiaba las peleas y tenia miedo a lastimarse, tampoco le gustaba ensuciarse ni estar incómoda, entrenar era algo que seguramente no aceptaría, pero su hermano mayor sabia algo que pocos sabían, ella podía hacer eso y más si alguien le decía las palabras correctas. - El estará orgulloso de ti si entrenas - dijo mirándola serio.

Los azules ojitos de Bra brillaban... si su padre se sentiría orgulloso de ella, entonces definitivamente lo haría, no volvería a decepcionarlo nunca, se separó de su hermano y se acercó a Pan - Lo haré! - grito sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Bien! - Pan también estaba feliz, tanto que se convirtió en super sayayin de pronto - entonces comencemos ahora! - atacó velozmente a una Bra sorprendida, Trunks había reaccionado lento igualmente, un puño se acercaba velozmente al pequeño rostro de su hermana.

Una explosión silenciosa de Ki se hizo presente en el ambiente, Pan quedo alegremente sorprendida al ver a Bra frente suyo, nuevamente, parando su ataque seriamente, convirtiéndose una milésima de segundo en super sayayin, su Ki era realmente poderoso, y Trunks también lo había notado, ese misterioso Ki de hacia unos minutos, no solo se parecía al de su hermana, era el de su pequeña hermana, aunque también había notado que ese Ki no estaba nada desarrollado, ella era más fuerte que Pan.

\- Buaaaa, me asustaste! - comenzó a llorar de pronto, seria difícil entrenarla, pero definitivamente, gracias a la herencia de su orgulloso padre, Bra seria fuerte, quizás ella se convertiría en la sayayin más fuerte de todas.

 **=(u)==(u)==(u)==(u)==(u)==(u)==(u)=**

Alguien más amo el último capítulo de DB super? como amo a Vegeta TT-TT malditasea, dándole enseñanzas a Goku de como ser un padre, yo adoro a ese hombre, es la definición de redención en todo el sentido de la palabra. cof cof, ok ya terminé con mi fangirlismo obsesivo compulsivo xD espero les guste este pequeño fic, es que... no, tenia que darle un regalo a mi principe, es que su hija tiene que ser una guerrera, me niego a que sea como GT, una inutil, bonita, pero inutil... no, ella debe ser orgullosa y muy dulce con papi, y tambien su segundo orgullito guerrero YuY, ok alguien tiene algun pedido de mis dos pequeñas sayayines? osea algo que quisieran que hiciera? tengo ideas vagas XD asi que si me dan varias ideas a ver que puedo hacer, Besos! Y por cierto, KIERO MIS REVIEWS PORFAA... T.T


	6. Secretos de Padre e Hija

Inician los entrenamientos... pero, ¿quien va a entrenar a Bra?

 **06\. Secretos de padre e hija (Vegeta y Bra)**

\- Eh?... que?

Observaba a su pequeña niña estupefacto, ¿había escuchado bien?

\- Papi, dije que quiero entrenar! – la aguda y cantarina voz de su pequeña de 6 años inundaba la habitación con esta afirmación, pero su mente aun no estaba procesando muy bien lo que le decía.

Bra odiaba las peleas, eso estaba claro, y nunca le había interesado siquiera la idea de entrenar, es más, ella hacia un par de años le había dicho que no quería ser una guerrera… ella quería ser una princesa.

"Comenzaras tu entrenamiento mañana" le había dicho cuando había cumplido 4 años, ella como siempre hacia se había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazar una de sus piernas para sonreírle, lo miró fijamente antes de decir aquellas palabras "Bra no quiere, Bra es una princesa, porque papi es un Príncipe ¿está bien papi?". Una parte de el estaba furioso, es decir, desde cuando un Sayayin se negaba al entrenamiento? Quizás su hija no había heredado su espíritu peleador, pero eso no le importaba, estaba a punto de gritarle aquello, pero otra parte de el, observó fijamente el pequeño y dulce rostro de su hija, no podía imponerle nada, había jurado protegerla apenas había nacido y el mundo ahora estaba en paz, no tenia porque obligarla… además y quizás de una extraña forma, ese pensamiento sobre las princesas lo había iniciado el mismo… "Está bien" con esas palabras decidió aceptar su decisión, no volvió a preguntar, ni a decir nada al respecto en años… pero ahora, ahora todo estaba cambiando.

Vegeta amaba a su pequeña hija, el mundo lo sabia, aunque claro, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, salvo quizás Goku, quien siempre era observado con desprecio por el príncipe Sayayin después de decir alguna frase al respecto. Cuando la pequeña niña se acercaba a su padre, normalmente cuando estaba descansando, ella no dudaba en abrazarlo y sonreírle amablemente, la mayoría de las veces de los labios de Vegeta salía un "ya dejame" pero esa frase era ignorada olímpicamente por la pequeña niña, estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras y simplemente no las tomaba en cuenta, se subía a su regazo y no había nada ni nadie que la alejara de el… bueno, quizás el único era su propio padre.

Bra amaba a su papi, para ella era el hombre más fuerte, más guapo, más increíble y más amable del mundo. Había escuchado decir a su madre varias veces que su tío Goku era el más fuerte del mundo, pero era imposible, e incluso aunque eso fuera cierto, para ella el mejor del universo era su Papi. Lo amaba por muchos motivos, cuando hacia algún destrozo su papi intercedía silenciosamente para que nadie supiera que ella era la culpable, normalmente haciendo más destrozos o eliminando las pruebas, cuando se hacia daño o alguien la hacia enojar comenzaba a llorar a todo pulmón, y era su papi quien la calmaba prometiéndole algo divertido, pero había algo, un porque más importante que los demás, había una cosa por la cual amaba mucho a su papi, tenían un secreto.

Había comenzado hacia unos años, un extraño día cuando la mujer más inteligente del mundo había dejado su hogar por un viaje de negocios, Trunks también se hallaba lejos, seguramente, molestando a su "todavía no oficial" novia. La pequeña Bra estaba sujeta fuertemente a la pierna de Vegeta, ya estaba acostumbrado, todo ese año había hecho eso frecuentemente, no importaba si la regañaba o le pedía que se detuviera, ella no lo hacia, finalmente se había cansado de pedirle que parara, y ahora la ignoraba pacíficamente devorando un pequeño entremés de quizás 4 kilos de carne en la cocina, mientras lo hacia la aguda vocecita que poseía su hija se hizo presente.

\- Papi, tu eres un príncipe no? Mami me dijo.

\- uhm – no sabia en sí que responder, pero supuso que ese sonido daba a entender que si.

\- Entonces… mami es tu princesa?

No hubo respuesta,el príncipe sonrió de medio lado, su esposa no era una princesa y menos una sayayin, aunque quizas tenia la boca y la poca paciencia de una, miró hacia abajo en ese instante, los pequeños ojos de Bra estaban atentos a cualquier reacción suya, podría haber dicho que sí y evitarse la molestia de tener que responder a más preguntas, pero hizo otra cosa, negar con la cabeza.

Bra movió su pequeña cabeza a la derecha, indicando que no había comprendido nada.

\- Los príncipes no se casan con princesas? – preguntó nuevamente y nuevamente el príncipe de los Sayayins negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces que es mami?

Pensando como responder tomó una de las tantas capsulas que seguramente su desordenada esposa había dejado por la mesa y procedió a mostrársela.

\- Científica! – feliz de haber comprendido la explicación de su padre, pensó un largo momento antes de preguntar algo más – Papi, si tu eres un príncipe… existe alguna princesa?

Ante esta nueva pregunta el sayayin miro fijamente a su pequeña niña, la respuesta era clara y muy simple, pero había y odiosa posibilidad de que su hija hiciera un escandalo por aquello, así que decidió hacerle una aclaración antes de responderle correctamente - Es un secreto.

\- ¿Secreto? – soltó la pierna de su padre velozmente para subirse a un banco cercano, y con toda la atención del mundo esperó la explicación. Bra era igual de curiosa que su madre, era su fiel copia.

\- Si alguien pregunta, no te lo dije yo.

\- Ok, es nuestro secreto!

La pequeña niña estaba atenta a cada expresión y movimiento de su padre, este por su parte al darse cuenta que sus 4 Kg de carne ya habían desaparecido se alejó lentamente dándole a la espalda, pero antes de desaparecer tras una de las tantas puertas que conducían a su amada cámara de gravedad, le dedicó una mirada e hizo un gesto, apunto a su pequeña hija.

Bra se había quedado sola en la cocina, y seguía pensando en el gesto de su padre… la había señalado a ella…

\- Soy una princesa!

Desde ese momento ella se había convertido en su princesa…

Pero ahora se convertiría en toda una princesa guerrera sayayin…

=0_0= =0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0==0_0=

Bien yo espero que en Super veamos a una Bra apegada a papi, pero tampoco extra mimada y menos siendo una humana inutil T.T ( Diox Akira porfa) XD luego haré los secretos de Pan y Gohan n_n, me gusta este tierno Fic. jiji mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews! beshush y por cierto... se nota mucho que soy fan de Vegeta? XD en fin, alguien me dio la idea de dejar al dios de la destrucción a cargo de ambas niñas por un día XDDD será epico y ya lo estoy escribiendo ijiji, nos vidrios en una semanaaa!... o quizas dos si me odia la inspiración.


	7. Las princesas se casan con príncipes

7\. Las princesas se casan con príncipes.

Miraba sorprendida a aquel jovencito, quizás tan solo un par de años mayor a su hermano, pero realmente lo intrigaba, su papi normalmente no dejaba que nadie le hablara con tanta confianza, es decir le dejaba estar cerca suyo, ese muchacho era sumamente educado y respetuoso, y siempre llamaba a su papi "maestro", pero a su papi no parecía molestarle esta cercanía en ningún momento, cosa que era extraño sabiendo lo malhumorado que era.

Se encontraba espiándolos desde varios minutos, o quizás horas, no estaba segura, solo sabía que quería conocer a ese muchacho un poco más, en realidad quería saber bien porque le agradaba tanto a su papi.

\- Maestro todo está preparado para su visita – un adolecente Kyabe hablaba hacia Vegeta, este miraba hacia aquella extraña nave sin ninguna emoción.

\- Ya veo - respondió el príncipe, en realidad estaba algo bastante emocionado de ir hacia el planeta Salad a conocer las nuevas generaciones de sayayines, desde hacia algún tiempo era invitado cada tantos años a ir a este universo, le agradaba ver este planeta era como ver el futuro que hubiera tenido su propio planeta si no hubiese sido destruido.

\- Maestro, nos iremos cuando quiera.

\- Entonces vámonos ahora.

\- Papi! – apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando una vocecita aguda lo llamó.

\- La pequeña Bra se acercaba a toda velocidad abrazando una de sus piernas.

\- Yo también puedo ir?

\- No

\- Pero no quiero que te vayas tan lejos

\- Suéltame ahora mocosa

\- Kyabe estaba sorprendido con la amabilidad que su maestro trataba a su pequeña hija, era verdad que sus palabras podrían sonar frias, pero había dejado que lo abrazara y no estaba de mal humor, sin duda alguna era un padre ejemplar, aunque también era un hombre muy orgulloso.

\- Lo lamento princesa, el príncipe Vegeta nos hará el favor de entrenar con los nuevos reclutas para las misiones en el planeta salad, así que sería algo peligroso si usted fuera.

"Princesa" esas palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza como mil campanas al unísono, estaba feliz, aunque ella siempre decía que era una princesa nadie le decía así, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de ese modo, Kyabe definitivamente era muy amable.

\- No hay tiempo Bra, suéltame.

\- Hizo caso omiso a la petición de su padre, pero esta vez porque se había quedado mirando al joven frente a ella… no lo había oído.

Vegeta miraba de reojo a su hija, era extraño, parecía sonrojada y algo feliz, como cuando le prometía que la llevaría de compras o al parque, no entendía que pasaba.-

\- Kyabe! Hey tu, príncipe de pacotilla vámonos! – ahora era Cualifa quien hablaba.

Kyabe la miraba algo cohibido, detestaba que le recordaran su rango, si bien era cierto que era el príncipe del planeta Salad eso no significaba que era algo importante, comparándose con su maestro siempre había creido que eso no era nada.

\- Eres un príncipe? – fue Bra quien había preguntado por fin.

\- Ah…si – respondió sin mucha importancia – disculpe maestro mejor nos apresuramos.

\- Ire en un momento, prepara todo

\- Si señor.

Vegeta miraba de manera rara a su hija, no podía ser lo que el creía… no … verdad?

\- Bra…

\- Si papi…

\- Tu no irás

\- Ya se – decía algo triste, pero en ese instante se elevó un poquito del suelo, aunque aun no había aprendido demasiado a volar, si sabia levitar, y depositó un leve beso en la mejilla de su malhumorado padre – cuídate papi, y vuelve pronto.

Sin decir nada caminó unos pasos hasta que hizo una pregunta.

\- Bra, porque le preguntaste a Kyabe si era o no un príncipe?

\- Porque quería saberlo

Miró a su hija por un segundo, desconfiado, pero solo tenia 6 años, ella no entendía sobre esas cosas, más tranquilo siguió caminando hasta que la aguda vocecita de su hija hizo que parara en seco.

\- Y como soy una princesa me voy a casar con él, porque las princesas se casan con príncipes.

Kyabe no comprendía que había ocurrido con su maestro, tan solo hacía una hora habían partido, pero miraba aterrado a su maestro, su Ki estaba desbordando odio… hacía el, pero el no había hecho nada, o si?

* * *

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, hay muchas cosas que no se saben de Kyabe, me gustaría que fuera el príncipe del planeta salad, o algo asi XDDD no es que quiera emparejarlo con Bra pero me parece super tierno Kyabe XDDDD, en fin perdón por algo tan cortito y cutre, pero tenía que subir algo, las vacaciones con tio Bills serán épicas, besos y gracias por no olvidarme.


End file.
